The Tiara Club Wiki:Rules
This wiki has a few simple rules that might not be used in another wiki, but will be used in this one. This page describes and introduces the rules you need to follow, explaining how it works and the reasons behind them. Please follow the rules or otherwise you might be banned by the administrators. If you want regular rules, go to Help:Tutorial 1. 'Some notifications before starting:' 1. Most of these rules are to be followed in categories, templates and articles. 2. Rules can be added or removed by asking the administrators, but there must be a reason for adding or removing the rules. If you did not have a reason, the administrators may refuse you to do it for you. 3. Do not reply comments for this page, and if you did not like the rules now, go to this page's talk page or a community forum, put the title of the rule you do not like as the message title, and write your comment there. If other people have other arguments about the same rule, it would save space to just add in that message, while showing that your argument is something different. If suggesting new rules or changing rules, please mage titles that imply this. 4. Only the administrator: Ruby999000 can change the rules unless they give permission to others. Rules Use proper grammar In articles, please use the proper grammar. If you did not know how to spell or write the correct grammar, then please write the intented article in Word or other blank pages. If you write with bad grammar more than three times or you still refuse to write correct grammar, then you might risk getting banned. Do not write an article with less than ten correct-grammar sentences, regardless of information and its sources Often, we get spammers who create articles just for the sake of creating them. A majority of these are directly copied from Wikipedia, which makes often the articles not pretty. If this happens, almost regardless of the information, the article will be deleted, and the creator will get a warning. Also, if the article has less than ten correct-grammar sentences, that the administrator may delete the page and give you a warning. Do not use fan-pictures/image policy : There are hardly any pictures of Fairy Angora, but please do not add fan pictures that does not match the article. Also, please only use the pictures from the books or use the real ones on the website. (Black-and-white pictures are allowed). This happens every so often, despite it being in the official rules because of copyright infringement. Regardless of how well the fan-picture is compared to official images, they shall not be used. Many people have ignored this image policy as of late so continual violations will result in serious consequences. Private galleries are allowed to post fanart for show only/discussion but any copyright violations will be deleted immediately and also any "orphaned" or unused pictures will be deleted on sight. Also please remember that this is not an imageboard or a file dump so you should not just keep adding random pictures! "You are incredible, and not unreplacable." Regardless of how well you do it in the wiki or how often you edit, if you are not to follow these rules or continuously ignore warnings without valuable arguments, you will be banned. It is better with less edits and therefore less small/big mistakes to clean up, than many edits and therefore many small/big mistakes to clean up. Consequences If you do not follow these rules, these are the consequences, ranked from least to most serious. Clean-up If you have a very small mistake, those mistakes will be redone with no warnings or other consequences. It will also happen with bigger mistakes should the cleaner think that the editor in question does not seem like he or she will make the same mistake. Everyone can be cleaners, as long as they follow rules above and can use proper grammar. If, in cases, edits must be done by administrators, please contact said admin. with a message title saying the request (Example: You need a page to be deleted, title your message with "Deletion Request" or similar), so that he or she will immediately know what it is about and can therefore be as immediate as possible. Warning If rules are continuously broken, or broken majorly, the editor in question will get a warning by either another editor or an administrator. Eventually, if you are warned more than three times, you might got banned. Everyone can give others warnings, as long as the reason behind the warning is reasonable and formal, with neither rude comments nor insults (this usually goes without saying). If, by any chance, someone complains about their warnings, the administrator or a third editor should be contacted and put into the case. If the warnings are continuously ignored, the warners can contact the administrator to be put into the case with a message title saying the request. Ban This is the most serious consequence. the user in question continuously break rules, ignores eventual warnings and does not give any reasonable excuse or argument to do so, he or she will be banned for an unknown amount of time from the Tiara Club Wiki. After the banned time is over, the user can choose to come back or keep distance. Eventually, if you are warned more than three times, you will be banned. Only the administrator and others titled by said administrator can ban users. If those with the power to ban are continuously non-avaible, other users can contact them about the issue if the request is needed.